1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for constituent rendering of biomass and other carbon-based materials. More specifically, this invention relates to a system and method for thermo-enhanced constituent rendering of biomass and other carbon-based materials through the use of a molten heavy metal, such as, for example and without limitation, lead.
2. Background of the Invention
Biomass is generally considered to be organic matter that can be converted to fuel. Examples of biomass can be hydrocarbon-based materials as varied as orange peels, coffee grounds, grass clippings, newspaper, polypropylene rope, plastics, tires, coal, yard waste, fiberglass, blackberries vines, wood, logging waste, garbage, and sewage sludge.
As commonly known in the arts, heating biomass in the absence of oxygen (a process called pyrolysis) can reduce the biomass to its constituent components. In one example, pyrolysis of a tire can break the tire down into its constituent components comprising steel, carbon black and oil. In another example, pyrolysis of wood can break the wood down into its constituent components comprising light oil, a gas with properties similar to petroleum gas, and ash. Conventional systems and methods proposed to heat biomass for pyrolysis requires the biomass to be processed in batches, thereby reducing the efficiency of the systems. Thus, there is a need in the art for an efficient system and method for constituent rendering of biomass and other carbon-based materials.